Talk:Agent 47
Character bios Lee Hong is a Chinese Red Dragon Triad crime lord. Hong eventually rose to the head of the Red Dragon triad, becoming a powerful ganglord in Hong Kong. Mr. 47 greatly cripples Hong's underworld orginization before finally assassinating him. Pablo Belisario Ochoa is a notorious Latin American drug dealer and formed his own drug cartel by violently eliminating his rivals. However, his methods earned him great animosity, and he was eventually forced to flee to a compound deep inside the Colombian rainforest. Pablo appears to be heavily-inspired by Fictional Character Tony Montana from the film "Scarface". Franz Fuchs a chemical scientist and former member of the Hitler Youth, after apparently resenting the collapse of Fascism. He developed a career as a professional terrorist-for-hire, organizing attacks such as the attempted chemical bombing of the G7 leadership. He works closely with his brother and partner, Fritz Fuchs. It isn't revealed whether or not Fuchs is based on the real life Franz Fuchs, who was also a terrorist. Franz Fuchs' death was reported to be by strangulation of what appeared to be by a fiber wire. Fritz Fuchs' death was ruled an accident, malfunction of some kind involving the sauna. Which released scalding steam upon Mr. Fritz while he was trapped inside causing his overheated death. Both men were assassinated in the high-class Thermal Bath Hotel in Budapest, Hungary. The final person who contributed to 47's DNA was Arkadij "Boris" Jegorov aka Boris Ivanovich Deruzhka. Jegorov was a staunch anti-Communist. Jegorov became a worldwide arms dealer who smuggled weaponry for his older brother, Russian mafia boss Sergei Zavorotko.Man dressed in suit: Look at this. It seems your brother was involved in a lot more than just smuggling guns for you. Eidos Interactive Hitman Contracts (in English) 2002-10-1 At the time of his death, Boris was involved in an arms deal involving a Rotterdam biker gang interested in purchasing a nuclear weapon. Boris was reported to have been assassinated by way of strangulation onboard his coaster ship in the Netherlands. Just moving these here until they can be merged into their respective pages. - Derple (talk) 22:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC) height? Agent 47's height is stated as 6'3" here. I could not find any source from Eidos for this claim. In a german magazine he was described as 6' (183cm) and 188lbs (85 kg). Since we don't have any source from Eidos regarding 47's exact height we should change the sentence Mr. 47 is described as a bald, pale, Caucasian male who is 6'3 in height to Mr. 47 is described as a tall, bald, pale, Caucasian male. It seems you need to sign up to edit this page. Could someone who reads this message change this specific sentence? 15:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It should be noted that in the film, his altered background is only implied by images of him having his barcode tattooed onto the back of his head and other similar flashbacks. It never directly shows him being taken in off the streets or having his parents killed, nor is any such idea directly stated, so the movie does have a possibility of being canon. On a personal note, I think Jason Statham would have done a better job as 47. You nee to add 47's weapon and his age. His age is 52, and his weapon is the Silverballer, of course. Abbuw 17:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC)abbuw I'm not a Hitman follower, I've only ever played Blood Money and Absolution but I wanted to know if 47 ever has any kind of stable romantic relationship with anyone? Watching him with Victoria in Absolution he looked, and acted, fatherly (at least to me) and he kept saying he promised Diana. I've only just passed that bit were the Orphanage was attacked. Thanks! (Harlan1500 (talk) 00:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) :Here we go. Lei Ling attempted to kiss him in Codename 47 as a kind of sexual gift for rescuing her, but he did not appear to be pleased by it. Without having read the book, I've heard that he has an affair in Hitman: Damnation, which is considered semi-canonical. He develops a real friendship to Emilio Vittorio in Hitman 2. He has an implied romantic relationship in the Hitman (movie), but it does not seem to become physical. That is it, I believe. So the short answer is "maybe". Sledgehammerx (talk) 23:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) David Bateson Is anyone else relieved that David Bateson, returned as 47, He was dropped as 47, and then recast for absolution, I mean think of some of our most Iconic video game characters, Kratos, Marcus Fenix, Nathan Drake, Solid Snake, among various others. Imagine them with different voices, I mean has anyone one heard the new guy they cast as Sam Fisher, thankfully our beloved bald psycho has maintained the lethal cool that David Bateson will hopefully continue to deliver for another few years. : Yes, I am relieved, but not overly so. Notice that the new Metal Gear Solid game will not have a Snake with the voice of David Hayter. Keep in mind that this "Snake" is Big Boss. The Big Boss we see at the end of MGS4 still alive and kicking...so to speak. But where are my manners? I did not intend to post spoilers, but this IS a wiki after all. Facts should be THE focus. Anyway. I agree that changing the VOs for characters we got to know could be viewed as a dick move, but that is up to personal opinion. Hope you guys enjoyed Absolution. 13:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Although I'm a fan of other series, I didn't care when Sam's voice was changed (because I'm not a 'hardcore' fan), and the same was expected to me, BUT STILL, when I played Absolution, I found Bateson's voice unique and has a matching tone for the emotionless mind and face of 47. I now care for Bateson and I pray not to change him. Even in the Alleged Sequel, Profession. May the Force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 07:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) EXACTLY HOW DID 47 JOIN THE ICA AND WHY so exactly how does 47 get a job at the ICA did they just contact him? were they like "hey we noticed youre a killer, wanna sign up with us we have a union"? Why would 47 agree in the first place after escaping the asylum? did dr. ortmeyer auction him off like a slave? just saying theres a lot of pot holes. 17:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Rxxx *Wolfgang had him hired. Even his escape was Wolfgang's idea. He wanted his friends to be killed and he used his most successful clone, which was 47 for the purposes, Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 02:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Continuity issues What's the exact order of the events portayed in the games and books? (forget the Hitman movie, it was unrelated trash anyway) The first is Codename 47, as it follows 47's escape and assassination of his "fathers" (and partially the book Enemy Within, as it tells 47's childhood story and how he got involved with the Agency)... And then it's unclear what comes next, because the ending of Codename 47, and the overal story of Silent Assassin just don't fit...Contracts, on the other hand, takes place in-between Codename 47 and Blood Money (at least, according to the wiki article, and some of the featured missions)...The ending of Blood Money hints that it takes place before Silent Assassin (47 leaves, Diana leads the ICA), although the wiki article claims it's followed by the book Damnation, and then by the game Absolution...I'm not sure where Silent Assassin, Vegas and the rest of Enemy Within fit...any ideas? 17:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) This page is fucked up This page is fucked up! Its so vandalized! I tried fixing it but I cant undo most of the edits. It would be good if someone took a look and put it together. 47 looses his temper more than once in Hitman Absolution, I think we should put the times in Absolution when he lost his temper, just a suggestion. Jordan Vice86 (talk) 16:30, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Vice